I like bloopers I like behind the scenes!
by Tremmendus Tails73
Summary: The title says all.The title knows all.The title is all.


Disclaimer:I own nothing, and nothing I own.  
  
Authors note:Hi.I'm sorry that my last fanfic was so crappy that I had to delete it.So please forgive me, okay?Well, vote for whichever game you want me to do bloopers and behind the scenes for and I'll do what the majority is.Well, on with the bloopers and behind the scenes!^-^  
  
1st bloopers and behind the scenes: Super Smash Brothers Melee!  
  
(Behind the scene inside Link's dressing room)Link:GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM!!!!!!!! Young Link:Come on, my name's Link too, so this is my room too. Link: Get over here. I'm gonna beat the crud out of you! Young Link:(Goes over and beats the s*** out of Link)You got beaten by your younger self.Tsk tsk.-_-  
  
(Bloopers during the fight with Giant D.K.)C.Falcon:FALCON PUNCH! Giant D.K.:You may have hit me off the arena, but there's a barrel down there(falls into the barrel).Now I'll just blast up and... hey, I'm stuck!!!!! Some old guy in the barrel:I've been stuck here for years now. Giant D.K.:Aw f*** you old geezer.  
  
(Bloopers for the battle with Master Hand)Kirby:D*** he's good! Master Hand:You can never defeat me! Kirby:(Gets an idea) Master Hand:What are you doing? Kirby:(Swallows Master Hand)I'm Master Kirby!!  
  
(Bloopers for the battle against Fox)Mario:Take-a this-a!(Hits Fox off the ship) Fox:Nice try, but it was poor(Performs fire fox back on the shp).What are you burning? Mario:Nothing-a. Fox:Oh d***!My f***ing tail is on fire!(Performs water fox) Mario:(Falls off the ship laughing like crazy)  
  
(Behind the scenes in Samus's room)Samus:First, I load Nana into my canon and fire! Nana:Then, I take Link, Marth, and Roy's swords and give them to Zelda, Peach, and I. Zelda:Next, I turn into Sheik. Jiggalypuff:Also, I grab Yoshi and use him as an egg machinegun. Zelda, Nana, Jiggalypuff, Samus, Peach:Finally, we concur the Boys.BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! !!  
  
(Behind the scenes for setting up Fox's arena)Mario: Great-a Fox-a? Luigi: Check-a. Mario: Items? Luigi: Check-a. Mario: Space-a debris-a? Luigi: Check-a. Mario: Contestants-a? Luigi: Check-a. Mario: Ar-a-wings-a? Luigi: Check-a. And you know-a, those-a fire at-a random-a, right-a? Mario: AW D***-a! Mario, Luigi: (Get blasted off the Great Fox)WAHHHHHHHHH-a!!!  
  
(Bloopers for the battle against Nana and Popo) Link: Take this! (Fires an arrow at Nana and misses) Popo: Nice, now try this! (Attacks with a smash attack, misses, and hits the ground) Link:(Notices the ice is cracking)D***! Nana and Popo:Wha...f***! Link, Nana, and Popo:(Fall down a big hole)S***!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Behind the scenes in some halls)voice: Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Roy: What was that? (Searches for the voice) Voice: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppp! Roy: (Finds the voice) Oh. That's... that's...that's...sad. Bowser: What d***. Can ya' blame me. You know turtles can't get off their shells.  
  
(Bloopers for the battle with Bowser) Pikachu: D*** you. Bowser: Well prepare to get you're a** kic***. He*, w*o's pla***g w**h *he cen***** bu***n? Pickachu: Huh? Flashback begin Pichu: I'm gonna play in a random room, okay? Pikachu: Whatever. Pichu: Thanks. Flashback finish Bowser: F*** Y*u PI***!!!  
  
(Behind the scenes in Yoshi's room) Yoshi:^-^I like marshmallows! Marth:(Looks in the bag and sees something long) oO What is that? Yoshi: I have no clue. You take it out! Marth: Fine! (Looks disgusted and picks it up with his sword) Yoshi: Kirby? Jiggalypuff? Kirby and Jiggalypuff: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Run off saying that the aliens have come for Lassie the hippopotamus and Barney must save Elmo) Marth and Yoshi: oO(Look at each other disturbed)NO MORE SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That's my fic. Hope ya liked it. Remember, read, review, and vote! Oh, and also, here's some faces. :-) smiling ;-) winking :-( frowning :'-) crying :-P tongue sticking out :-D ha ha :-O oh no :-/ doubtful d:-) wearing a cap 8-) wearing glasses :-* here's a kiss (::()::) band-aid =^..^= cat )))'' fish @---- roze ^^^^^:- snake Hope ya use em. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 


End file.
